Memories
by drakenleigh
Summary: Memories can be triggered by many things,a look,a smell,a touch or a sound.They are very interesting things, you see they keep us from forgetting where we came from and what we have done.Yet this set is special to all of wizardkind.
1. Looking Back

Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. does.

A beautiful very pregnant red haired women sighed as she looked at her dusty sitting room. " well this should take a while" she mumbled to herself as she picked up the duster. As she dusted the book shelf she came across a very beautifully decorated red and gold book. This was no ordinary book, this book was a scrap book her sister-in-law had made her for Christmas. What made this scrap book so special was that the pictures moved. You see her sister-in-law was considered one of the brightest students to pass through the doors of the school they attended. What makes that such an interesting statement is that their school was no ordinary school, they attended a school of magic. In fact they attended the greatest school of magic, they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She smiled to herself as she opened the book to the cover page and read:

Harry and Ginny,

Happy Christmas!! I made this to remind you of our past. Though there are many dark times in our past we need to never forget it. We would not be who we are today without it.

Love,

Hermione

She laughed at the picture on the next page. It showed a tall boy with unruly dark hair and brilliant green eyes sitting under a tree with a younger version of herself. In the picture they were alternating between smiling, tickling, and kissing each other. This picture was taken in the middle of her 5th and his 6th year. It was such a happy time for them, if only they could have known what was to come.

You see, this was the year that everything went wrong. That was the year Draco Malfoy became a death eater and tried to kill their headmaster. When Draco failed his mission Severus Snape, their former potions master finished it for him. That year Severus Snape ended the life of the greatest wizard ever known, Albus Dumbledore.

When Draco failed to complete his mission he instantly became a wanted man with a very high price on his head. When Draco's true story was discovered he was instantly placed under the order's protection.

You see, Draco was nothing like his parents, he never wanted to b a death eater nor did he want to serve Voldemort but he was forced to become a death eater when Lord Voldemort threatened to kill his mother if he did not take the mark and agree to accept the mission. With the order's help Draco eventually became one of the greatest leaders in the final war against Voldemort.

The next picture was of the entire family at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Bill still bore the scars from the first battle. Bill had been attacked by a werewolf, luckily in was not the full moon but he was told some of the scars would never go away.

In the picture everyone's smiles were forced, they all looked as if they were waiting for something bad to happen. All of them except one person, that person being Ginny herself. She had a look of pure terror in her eyes. For that very night her brother Ron, Hermione, and Harry were beginning their search for the missing horcruxes.

The next picture showed a seventeen year old Ginny standing in front of the Hogwarts express. In this picture she had a very sad look on her face and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, not even being named Head Girl and quidditch captain could cheer her up. Yet who could blame her, not only had there been an attack on the ministry that summer where her brother Percy had been killed, but also no one had heard from Harry, Hermione, or Ron in over four months .

The next picture brought tears to Ginny's eyes. It was taken two days after the final battle. There were so many losses in that battle the greatest being Professor Lupin, the last of the marauders. In that battle Harry finally defeated Voldemort, the battle had taken place two days after Harry's 19th birthday.

The picture showed a very nervous looking Harry down on one knee in front of a ecstatic Ginny. In the picture Harry was alternating between smiling at Ginny and opening a tiny box. Yes Harry had proposed to Ginny and she had accepted. They were to be wed soon, but not before Ron and Hermione.

The next picture showed Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione on Ron and Hermione's wedding day. Harry had been Ron's best man and Ginny had been Hermione's maid of honor. They all looked so happy as they smiled at the camera, and they all should be for Hermione had just announced that she and Ron were expecting the first Weasely grandchild.

The next picture showed a smiling Harry and Ginny along with a very white faced Ron who was holding two pink bundles in is arms. Yes Hermione had given birth to twin girls Emily Elizabeth and Hailey Marie Weasley born on February 14th at 3:05 and 3:06 a.m. both had the famous Weasley hair. Ron and Hermione named Harry and Ginny their Godparents.

The next picture showed Harry and Ginny on their wedding day. It showed them dancing their first dance together as husband and wife. Ginny giggled to herself as she remember what Harry had said to her during that dance.

Flashback:

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as the music began to play. "I love you" she whispered into his ear. Harry gave her a devilish grin as he leaned over and whispered " I can't wait till tonight." Ginny's eyes widened as she swatted his shoulder. "Harry James Potter, I can't believe you just said that!" Harry gave her a sheepish grin "what a man can't be excited about getting some alone time with his wife?"

End of flashback.

"Gin, I'm home!" Harry called causing Ginny to jump. Ginny smiled to herself as she sat the book down to go greet her husband.


	2. Memories in the Making

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. does.

Chapter 2: Memories in the Making

"Hi," Ginny said reaching up to give her husband a hug and kiss.

"Hey," Harry said as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Seems someone was quite active today," he said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"You're telling me! Thanks to this little one, I have hardly gotten anything done today."

Harry gave his wife a hard look. "Gin, you know the Healer said-"

Ginny cut him off, "Not to do any manual labor. Harry, it was just a little dusting. How else is this house going to be ready for a baby shower?"

Harry sighed. "I know. It's just, now with you not being able to do magic until you've given birth, I worry. I just don't want you to overexert yourself."

Ginny smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I never made it past the bookshelf. I found some pictures and became a little preoccupied."

"Really? What were you looking at?"

"Our first dance," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Our first dance? Why are you…? Oh!" Harry said as he began to laugh.

"I take it you remember what you said to me during that dance."

"Oh yeah, quite well. Can you blame me? I love spending time alone with you."

"Well, you better enjoy it while it lasts, because pretty soon there will be no alone time," Ginny said as she began walking back into the sitting room.

"Oh, and, Harry, can you be a dear and fetch some ice cream from the store? I finished the last of it today."

"Yes, Dear."

After returning from the store, Harry found his wife fast asleep on the sofa with a scrap book propped on her tummy. Careful not to wake her, he took the book and began looking through it. He chuckled when he noticed what picture she had it opened to.

The picture showed Ginny and himself standing on the front porch of their home, waving at the camera. Harry remembered that night quite well. That was the night a certain little wizard or witch was conceived, but not before an interesting turn of events.

Flashback

Harry smiled as he unpacked the last box.

"That's the last box. We are now officially moved in," he said, giving Ginny a smile.

"Good, now how about we go put that nice, big bed to some good use."

"I like the way you think," Harry said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Careful not to break the kiss, Harry lifted Ginny and carried her to the bedroom. After laying her on the bed, he leaned down to give Ginny another kiss. Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and WHAM! They landed in an ungraceful heap on top of the now broken bed. They just looked at each other in complete and utter shock. Finally getting over the shock, Harry broke the silence.

"What in the hell just happened?"

Ginny shrugged as she began looking around. It was at this time that she noticed something written on the ceiling.

_Compliments of Weasley Wizard Wheezes!_

"Those stupid, slimy gits!"

Harry gave his wife a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny just pointed at the ceiling. As Harry read the message, he began laughing.

"Just what are you laughing at?" She asked, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, Gin, you have to admit they got us good."

"It ruined the mood."

"It's nothing a little magic can't fix," Harry said as he waved his wand, causing the bed to fix itself.

"I guess you're right,." Ginny said as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

End of Flashback

_Baby shower_

"Excuse me, everyone. Can I have your attention? I would like to thank everyone for the gifts. They are truly wonderful."

"You're very welcome, dear. Now, you had better sit down before I place a sticking charm on your bum. You need to rest," Mrs. Weasley said while patting the seat beside her.

"Yes, mum," Ginny said as she sat down.

"So, Hermione, how are my darling little nieces?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Emily and Hailey are quite fine. You know, when I read about the 'terrible twos' I had no idea they were real. I just don't know about those two, I do believe they just might turn out a little to much like their dear uncles than I care to admit. Why just the other day they left a nice little scribbled note all over their bed room wall, then when they finished that they decided that their mummies very valuable book looked better in bits and pieces. I almost feel bad about leaving Ron alone with them. Honestly, Mrs. Weasley, I don't know how you did it. Raising twins is one of the hardest things I have ever done," Hermione said as she took the seat by Ginny.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll get the hang of it," Mrs. Weasley said and gave her daughter-in-law a knowing smile.

"Oh, I'm sure brother dear will be f….ohh!" Ginny said, grabbing her stomach.

"Ginny, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, just a little pain. It's probably just gas."

"Gin, I don't think that was gas."

"Why?"

"Because your water just broke!"

Ginny gazed at the bundle in her arms, "Oh, Harry, he's so beautiful!"

"Just like his mum," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, we never decided on a name."

"I know."

"What do you think about Aden?"

"Aden is nice, what about a middle name?"

" Why don't you pick his middle name, after all you should have a say in it too."

" Would you mind it if we named him after my dad?"

"Aden James Potter, it has a nice ring to it " Ginny said with a smile.

" Are you sure because I can come up with something else if you don't like James."

"It's perfect Harry, I wouldn't want to name our son anything else. Would you like to hold him?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded as he reached down to pick up his tiny son.

"Hi, Aden," Harry said as he touched a finger to Aden's tiny fist.

"I'm your dad," he said as a single tear slid down his cheek.


	3. More Memories

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. does.

Four year old Aden stared at the bookcase in wonderment. His mummy had told him to pick a book for her to read to him, but he couldn't decide. They all looked so pretty to him but he could only reach the bottom three shelves. Finally his eyes came to rest on a very pretty red and gold book that he had seen his mummy with before. It was resting on the third shelf just within his grasp. He picked it up and ran to where his mummy was waiting for him.

"Here you go mummy, I want you to read this book to me," Aden said as he crawled into her lap.

"Are you sure baby? Because this only has pictures, no words." Ginny said as her son made himself comfortable.

"Yes mummy, I'm sure. Can you show me the pictures now?"

"Ok, how about we start with the day you were born," Ginny said as she flipped the book open to the correct page and began telling Aden about the pictures.

The first picture showed Ginny holding Aden while Harry alternated between kissing his wife and his son. Hermione had taken it the day Ginny and Aden were released from the hospital. Ginny had been surprised at how quiet Aden was. She had heard all the horror stories from Ron and Hermione about never getting any sleep, but Aden hardly ever cried at night.

The next picture was one of Ginny's favorites. She had taken it when Aden was about five weeks old. Harry had gotten up one night to feed Aden and when he didn't come back to bed Ginny got up to investigate. She found Harry asleep on the sofa with Aden asleep on his chest. It was the most beautiful image she had ever seen. She stared in amazement at her husband and son. Aden was going to look just like his dad. He had his dark hair, his soft lips, and his green eyes. Much to Ron's chagrin, you couldn't see an ounce of Weasely in him.

The next picture showed Harry sprawled on his stomach urging Aden to crawl to him. Aden was around six months old and had started crawling that morning for his mummy. Harry had been at work and was disappointed that he had missed it. He was hoping that Aden would crawl for his daddy again, and much to Harry's excitement Aden obliged.

The next picture showed Aden taking a few steps then falling. He was ten months old and his dad couldn't have been prouder. Harry had been listening to a quidditch game in the living room when Aden had pulled himself up with the coffee table and took a few steps towards his daddy before he promptly fell on his bum.

The next picture showed Aden at his first birthday party. The birthday boy had decided to stick his face smack dab in the middle of the cake. He giggled as he sucked the icing off his fingers. He also took great pleasure in ripping the paper off his presents.

The next picture showed Harry and Ginny standing in front of a massive stadium. Harry had gotten box seats to the world cup and had talked a reluctant Ginny into going. The Match was between America and England. It was taking place in Florida.

It would be their first time away from Aden.

Ginny smiled to herself.

_**Flash back**_

"But Harry I just don't feel right leaving Aden; maybe I should floo mum again just to make sure he is ok," Ginny said as she watched Harry unpack.

"He will be fine Gin. Your mum is more than capable of handling him. After all, she has raised seven children." Harry said as he put the last of their clothes away.

A few hours later Ginny was glad she had listened to Harry. The match did not last very long. It was neck to neck until the English seeker spotted the snitch, sealing a two hundred and fifty to one hundred victory over the American team. Harry was ecstatic.

Ginny smiled as Harry grabbed her into a fierce hug.

"That was brilliant!" He exclaimed before he gave her a quick kiss.

_**End of flash back**_

"Gin, Aden?" Harry called from the kitchen.

"In here," Ginny replied as she made room for Harry beside her.

"What are you two looking at?" Harry asked as he ruffled Aden's hair.

"Pictures!" Aden replied as he gave his daddy a hug.

"Will you look at them with us daddy?" Aden asked as Harry sat down.

"I don't know champ, it's getting kind of late. I tell you what, if you go brush your teeth and put your jammys on your mum and I will come show you a few more before we tuck you in." Harry replied as he sat Aden on his feet.

"Ok Daddy," Aden said as he ran to his room.

As Aden left the room Harry leaned over and gave Ginny another kiss.

"Did you go see the medwitch today? He asked as she leaned against him.

Ginny nodded

"And?" Harry asked hoping that his guess was right.

Ginny smiled, "You were right Harry, I am pregnant!"

Harry let out a whoop of joy.

"But that's not the best part," Ginny said taking Harry's hands in hers.

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked

"Come this December we will be the proud parents of twins!"

A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of updates!!! I originally planed to leave this story as it was because I had hit a major brick wall as far as this story goes, but this came to me today and I thought I'd write it out and see where it goes. Pleases review, and if you have any ideas you would like to see in the story just leave it in the review and I'll see if I can work it in.


End file.
